Connectors are typically used to join a length of cable to a power source. Such connectors may be used in military applications, shipboard, for ground support, in airborne applications, in commercial industrial equipment and instrumentation, and other harsh environments. For example, military missions typically require the use of multiple radios for interoperable and tactical communications. Each radio is generally powered by a length of cable joined to a connector that is coupled to a power source. Conventional connectors allow for a single cable to be coupled to a power source. As a result, a different power source is needed for each radio. The use of multiple power sources for multiple cables in a single area results in wasted space and increased costs.
In some applications, a SINCGARS (Single Channel Ground and Airborne Radio System) may be installed in a vehicular adapter. FIG. 1 is an illustration of a vehicular adapter 18 mounted inside a tactical vehicle, wherein a radio 8 is mounted in vehicular adapter 10. The vehicular adapter may comprise a shock mount tray in which the radio is mounted. FIG. 2 illustrates a vehicular adapter 10 with a power/signal box 12. The vehicular adapter 10 may also comprise a power/signal box 12, which has a power input (A4J2) socket 14, a power output (A4J1) socket 20, a signal output (A4J4) socket 16 and a signal output (A4J3) socket 18. Each of these sockets has a nose piece assembly that has the desired pin contact or socket contact configuration. Power for the SINCGARS radio is typically supplied by the power output (A4J1) socket 20 of the power/signal box 12 of the vehicular adapter 10. A power cable of the radio is typically hard-wired or plugged to the power output (A4J1) socket 20. Further, when the radio is mounted in the vehicular adapter 10, heat dissipating fins extend from the back of the radio 8 directly over the power/signal box 12, so that space is limited above the sockets of the power/signal box 12. Because access is limited to the sockets of the power/signal box 12, it is not possible to configure presently available connectors to connect multiple cables to a single socket of the power/signal box 12.
Other applications also have limited space and access requirements. Panel mount pin connectors are typically used as the output power connection for SINCGARS and the panel mount socket connectors are used as the input power connection. 18-pin connectors are typically used as the audio/data connectors. The JTRS (Joint Tactical Radio System) radios use the same or similar connectors for power requirements. Connectors may be used in a wide variety of other power systems, surge suppression systems and control circuits.
Stacking connectors enable two radios or other devices to draw power from one source. However, some system configurations do not provide sufficient space around the power outlet to allow connectors to be vertically stacked.
Some connector solutions, like Dual Entry Connectors, do not allow an original cable to be connected to the connector. For example, when a Dual Entry Connector is used to connect both an original device and a second device to the same power source, the cable of the original device must be discarded and replaced with a cable compatible with the Dual Entry Connector.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved connector system that allows multiple cables to be coupled to a single socket of a power/signal box, while occupying minimal space.